UlquiRuki: One Song Glory
by SekeSakura
Summary: An AU UlquiRuki with the song One Song, Glory from the musical Rent. For Joanna. Mild IchiRuki at the end. I do not own Bleach in any way, shape, or form. If I did, HitsuRuki would be canon and Sosuke Aizen would die.


**/Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or the characters in any way, shape, or form. If I did, Hitsugaya and Rukia would be canon and so would IshiHime!/

* * *

A young looking, pale man stood atop a building looking down at the large mass of landscape before him. He was leaving this wretched town very soon, but before he went, there was one last concert to do. The man couldn't get something out of his mind and it was driving him mad. "No time for such useless things as emotions.." he stated, pulling the guitar off of his back and setting it on his propped up leg. "What is a heart…?" he wondered aloud again.

-"Do I even have one..?"

-"Ulquiorra sama!"

-"What could possibly be so important as to interrupt me, filthy piece of trash…?"

-"That chick you're so interested in. She's coming to your last concert."

-"I don't care..If you'll excuse me, I've music to write..Be gone.."

-"Kami sama, you're such a dick. What crawled up your ass?"

The one known as Grimmjow turned and left, leaving the pale man to work on his music once more. Something stirred when Ulquiorra thought about the young girl who was always at his concerts. He'd spoken to her on a few different occasions, but he just could not understand what it was about her that caused something that he was thinking might be confusion. By most standards, she was what most people would call cute. The young woman had hair as black as night, dark purple eyes that seemed to glisten in the moonlight, and a smile that rivaled the sun. Before he could get too much into his own mind, Ulquiorra closed his eyes, let out a small sigh, and started playing his guitar. _One song, glory. One song before I go, glory. One song to leave behind. _The girl's name came to mind as the pale male sang the song in his head. "Kuchiki Rukia san.."

Another thought soon came to mind. The boy that she was constantly with when she wasn't attending concerts and standing in the front row, looking up with those sparkling purple gems of hers. "Kurosaki, was it?" Ulquiorra mumbled aloud, glancing over the edge of the building he stood on once more. A small "Hmph, why does she want to be around such trash?" was emitted before he began his song again. _Find one song, one last refrain. Glory from the pretty boy front man who wasted opportunity. _

Yet another pause in his singing as the young man wondered why Rukia would put up with the antics of the red head she so loved to accompany. He knew for a fact that she had asked him out on more than one occasion. "Wasted opportunity…" he mumbled, pulling the scarf tighter around him as he attempted to force himself to focus on the task at hand rather than the meaning of life and what was wrong with someone who was supposed to be emotionless.

One song, he had the world at his feet. Glory in the eyes of a young girl, a young girl.

The vision of Rukia flashed in Ulquiorra's mind as he kept playing and singing. This song was hers, was his, was theirs. He would sing it at the concert for her. It was the only way that he could think of that would get how he felt across, as the pale young star was still having a hard time with understanding the concept of a heart or the things that went along with it. "Perhaps she'll get rid of that trash once I'm gone.." Ulquiorra was distracted again and he shook his head for about the thousandth time that evening and shrugged his jacket off. Snow began to fall and that was good because the cold helped him focus, numbing his brain of all other thought besides what he was currently doing. _  
Find glory beyond the cheap colored lights. One song before the sun sets. Glory on another empty life._

Before he knew it, time had passed and the lights flashed everywhere. The concert was upon them and the emotionless looking young man stepped out with the rest of his band to perform their final concert before they moved on. In truth, the pale lead singer and guitarist was just done with all of the fame and fortune. He wanted to go some place where it was just him and his thoughts, not all of the flashing lights and adoring fans that he'd grown so irritated with. Looking down, he saw her in her usual spot in the front row. "Kuchiki san.." he muttered, earning a sort of smirk from the teal,spiky colored haired man beside him. "Save it for after the concert." was all he heard before the music started up and the concert began.

Finally, around an hour or so later, it drew to a close. "Last song of the evening.." said the pale man, ignoring all of the squealing women in the front. The only one he wanted to hear this song was 'her' anyway.

_One song, glory. One song before I go, glory. One song to leave behind. Find one song, one last refrain. Glory from the pretty boy front man who wasted opportunity. One song, he had the world at his feet. Glory in the eyes of a young girl, a young girl. Find glory beyond the cheap colored lights. One song before the sun sets. Glory on another empty life. Time flies, time dies. Glory, one blaze of glory. One blaze of glory. Glory. Find glory in a song that rings true. Truth like a blazing fire, an eternal flame. Find one song, a song about love. Glory from the soul of a young man, a young man. Find the one song before the virus takes hold, glory. Like a sunset, one song to redeem this empty life. Time flies and then no need to endure anymore, time dies. _

Ulquiorra finished his singing and no one else was there. It was just himself and the young girl for whom he felt some kind of tug at what was supposed to be his heart. Instead of doing what most men would do, confessing what he felt, he simply nodded to her and turned on his heels. The illusion was over. The crowds were back and the confused looking raven in the front smiled and smoothed out her hair. "Ja, Ulquiorra san.." she mumbled quietly, yet somehow, he must have heard it because he lightly lifted an arm and gave a small wave of acceptance. "Arigato for the song.." she said again, somehow knowing it was intended for her.

Shortly after, he was gone. Ulquiorra disappeared for quite some time and Rukia eventually stopped looking for him. She and Ichigo got together after another year, but he'd never replace the small twinge in her heart for her favorite singer. "One song, glory.." she began to sing, leaning into the red head that she wished were the straight faced, pale man. _"Arigato..May we meet again someday, Ulquiorra san…" _


End file.
